


Секреты

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: Мерлин пришел побитый и весь в синяках – Артур тревожится за него.





	Секреты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Merlin BBC 2015.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне, что случилось, — произнес Артур.  
  
Не поднимая головы, Мерлин продолжал штопать штаны, но Артуру по-прежнему был виден синяк на его щеке. Тот уже выцвел от красного до фиолетового, но от этого легче не становилось. Когда Мерлин наконец ответил, его голос прозвучал довольно натянуто:  
  
— Я уже говорил: не о чем рассказывать.   
  
Артур нахмурился и, опершись бедром о письменный стол, скрестил руки на груди. Он чуть не обезумел от ярости, когда утром Мерлин пришел с распухшим лицом и разбитой губой. Артур тут же пожелал узнать, что произошло, но тот отказывался говорить, отчего принц пришел лишь в еще большую ярость. Тогда он и заметил, что Мерлин словно сторонится его. Мерлин никогда раньше не уходил от спора.  
  
— Он не исчезнет только потому, что ты будешь таращиться на него, — сказал Мерлин и добавил сквозь зубы: — Сир.  
  
— Нет, но если бы ты сказал мне, кто это сделал, я мог бы...  
  
— Я не прекрасная дама, Артур, — выплюнул Мерлин. — Мне ни к чему твое благородство, так что брось. Для беспокойства у тебя есть причины поважнее.  
  
Артур вовсе не был знатоком чужих эмоций, но ему не понравилось, с каким надрывом звучит голос Мерлина, - с нотками страха, которых в нем не было прежде. Да, они не всегда ладили, но сейчас они были друзьями, поэтому, само собой, Артур был обеспокоен, когда Мерлин появился в его комнатах весь в синяках, издерганный и буквально валящийся с ног от усталости.  
  
Стоило Артуру коснуться его волос, Мерлин замер, словно испуганное животное.  
  
— Ты действительно самый большой идиот из всех, кого я встречал, — произнес Артур чуть ли не шепотом. — Должно быть, это ускользнуло от твоего внимания, но беспокоиться о благополучии народа Камелота — моя прямая обязанность как наследного принца. И ты, нравится тебе это или нет, являешься его частью.  
  
Несколько мгновений Мерлин сидел, не шевелясь, потом его пальцы разжались, и игла с тканью выпала из рук. Он наклонился вперед, уперев локти в колени, и закрыл лицо руками. Он не плакал, но его плечи были сгорблены, а на шее проступили красные пятна.  
  
— Мерлин, — позвал Артур. Он провел ладонью по спине Мерлина, выводя круги между лопаток, пытаясь заставить напряженные мышцы расслабиться.  
  
— У тебя когда-нибудь был секрет? — прошептал Мерлин. Казалось, он хотел сказать больше, поэтому Артур ничего не ответил. После долгой паузы Мерлин продолжил: — Секрет настолько важный, что был тебе не по силам? О котором ты не мог поведать даже самым близким, потому что, узнай о нем, они никогда не заговорили бы с тобой снова? И ты лгал, и ты... Не таким я хотел стать.  
  
Артур прикрыл глаза и подумал о Моргане, о том, как пытался полюбить ее и не смог. О Гвен, которую любил, насколько хватало душевных сил, — и все же не так, как хотела она. Он думал о взглядах, что кидал украдкой на Ричарда и Джарета, еще не зная, что эти взгляды означают. Он думал о Мерлине.  
  
— Артур?  
  
— Да, Мерлин, у меня есть секреты, — отозвался Артур, его голос был так напряжен, что того и гляди рассыплется.  
  
Спина Мерлина дрогнула под его рукой.  
  
— Как ты...? Я не знаю, что делать.  
  
Артур опустился на пол и притянул Мерлина к себе. Обнял его рукой за плечи — тот тут же обмяк, прижавшись к нему боком. Артур вздохнул и закрыл глаза, наивно пытаясь сохранить в памяти, как волосы Мерлина щекочут подбородок.  
  
— Я бы сохранил твой секрет, — тихо произнес Мерлин, словно они уже делились самыми глубокими и темными тайными. — Можешь не рассказывать мне, но если бы рассказал, я сохранил бы его.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил Артур. Он сглотнул и мягко сжал плечо Мерлина. — Я знаю, но некоторые секреты просто...  
  
— Слишком важные?  
  
Артур почувствовал, как трещины в его сердце стали шире.  
  
— Да, — прошептал он. — Пожалуй, некоторые секреты слишком важны, чтобы делиться ими.

 

 

Конец


End file.
